Katrina Smith (The Secret Lives of Cheerleaders)
Katrina Smith (Alexandria DeBerry) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, The Secret Lives of Cheerleaders ''(alternately titled, ''School Spirit; airdate September 2, 2019). Introduction Katrina Smith is the captain of the Lionesses cheerleading squad, with her "queen bee" personality quickly established early in the film when she talks her science teacher into allowing her to have one of her friends as her partner in an assignment. She encounters main protagonist Ava Scott when she tries out for the squad, and makes a charming impression towards Ava's mother (and former cheerleader), Candice Scott, during her visit to Ava's home. However, after Ava makes the squad, Katrina approached Ava regarding her lab partner, Allyson, stating that Ava should steer clear of her due to the fact that she was arrested for being drunk and disorderly; an arrest that resulted in Allyson being kicked off the squad. In addition, Katrina notices Ava's budding relationship with Patrick, a member of the Lions football team, and stated that Ava should do better due to the fact that Patrick was a backup receiver; though during their date later in the film, Patrick revealed to Ava that he and Katrina used to date. Katrina subjected her new squad members to several "initiations," one of them seeing the group break into the school at night and placing locking them inside just as an apparent fire breaks out, only for the "fire" to be revealed to be an operating fog machine. Katrina stated that this was done to test how the girls do under pressure, and in response to Julie's panicking, she kicks Haley off the squad. All the while, Katrina's jealousy of Ava developed in the film's progression, which saw the scheming villainess enlist Shay to flirt with Patrick at the prom, with Ava witnessing and running off in anger. Katrina acted as a shoulder for Ava to cry on, with Ava revealing her past problems with drugs following the death of her father. Later on, however, Katrina became enraged over Ava possibly beating her out for Cheerleader of the Year, leading her to conduct another initiation, this time having Ava, Tiffany, and Katie remove their uniforms while she records them, all the while each one is rated as part of a poll to determine the squad's hottest newcomer. After realizing this, Ava knocks the phone from Katrina, who ousts her from the squad. Reveal & Climax Ava later overhears Shay and Riley boasting about the former cozying up to Patrick, with Shay revealing that she did so under Katrina's orders, with both of them labeling their captain as a "psycho". Shortly afterwards, Katrina sets up Ava as a drug user by planting a gym bag filled with prescription drugs in her locker, resulting in Ava's suspension after the drugs were found school principal Ms. Williams. After Ava approached Allyson, the truth about Allyson's arrest is revealed. A year prior to the events, Allyson--then a member of the squad--participated in one of Katrina's initiations, which had Katrina and the others forcing her to consume an immense amount of alcohol. After Allyson became inebriated, Katrina called the police and had her arrested, with her coach, Ms. Sinclair, covering for Katrina and taking her side, leading to Allyson being cut from the squad. Ava received a call from Tiffany and learned that she would be part of another initiation, leading to Ava, Patrick, and Allyson heading to Tiffany's destination--the top of a building where Katrina ordered Tiffany to walk on the ledge blindfolded. Shay and Riley expressed shock over Katrina's latest action, with the callous villainess ignoring the potential deadly risks. Just as Tiffany was about to go through with the initiation, Ava appeared and offered to replace Tiffany, with Katrina accepting. While preparing Ava, the evil Katrina arrogantly boasted about her initiations and her ability to manipulate anyone into believing her, but it was at that moment that Patrick and Allyson appeared, with the former having caught Katrina's confessions on video. Katrina, Shay, and Riley all escaped, even as Ava was accidentally knocked over the ledge and saved from falling. At the film's final scenes, Katrina was shown being led away in handcuffs to be arrested for her crimes, but not before her boyfriend Ryan announced he was breaking up with her. Gallery Katrina Smith 2.png Katrina Smith 3.png Katrina Smith 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Cheerleader Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested